


To the Shadows

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: SuperLane [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: This one features Krypto... kind of





	To the Shadows

Kara and Lucy walked arm-in-arm down the sidewalk at twilight, looking for Krypto the Wonder Dog. He had decided to run off just as the sun began to set, hunting something off in National City proper. Kara quietly called into the air for her Kryptonian pet. She knew he could hear her no matter how far her actual voice carried.

“Kara... quit looking up at the sky. People will think we’ve lost a bird, or that you've lost your mind.” Lucy said in a hiss-like whisper, her tone almost scolding, but more amused than anything else. “Flying dogs aren’t exactly common on this planet.”

“Right, right, you’re right.” Kara said quietly back, annoyed with herself and with Krypto. She whispered his name into the darkness around them as well. Irritation crept into her voice as they walked down another block. “As much as I love him, he’s certainly got a mind of his own.”

“He’s a smart boy, Kara, he’s probably off fighting doggy crime somewhere and will be back once he’s made the city safe for canine kind once more.” Lucy nudged Kara with her shoulder. “Krypto is pretty much as smart as any human and has most of your abilities as well. You don’t have to smother him.”

“Krypto, meet me back at my place once you have finished whatever it is you’re doing. If you aren’t home by morning I am going to have Alex build you a Kryptonite kennel. You’ll only come out for walkies and absolutely no super-fights.” Kara had dropped her voice into dangerous territory. Even Lucy felt something of a chill run up and down her spine.

“Kara, you’re whispering into the shadows now. Knowing you, if you aren’t careful, one of them will stand up and try to follow us home… calling you Mommy or something. Sometimes you have more charisma than is strictly necessary.” Lucy laughed and began to lead Kara back home, her panic now summarily assuaged.


End file.
